A vida promíscua e sexualmente ativa de Riza H
by Lika Nightmare
Summary: Aviso: Essa fic é HENTAI. É pura putaria....to avisando...
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic:A vida promíscua e sexualmente ativa de Riza Hawkeye.

Gênero: Hentai.

Shipper: Riza Pega Geral.

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo FMA.

Pedido de desculpas: Não me matem por essa fic....é sério.

Avisos: Gente, é putaria pura. Não leiam e mantenham a sua integridade mental.

* * *

Ela nunca havia se dado ao trabalho de controlar realmente a vida social dele. Até porque tinha mais a fazer do que fiar tomando conta de um marmanjo.

Ela era Riza Hawkeye. Era tenente do exército. Era a melhor atiradora da Central. Era uma mulher muito bela. E tinha homens que se rendiam aos seus encantos e que preenchiam de diversão as suas noites. E não só homens, na verdade.

Como ela costumava ouvir de uma amiga: "Estava por cima da carne-seca!"

E era por isso que ela não se dava ao trabalho de controlar a vida social de Roy Mustang. Porque a dela também era agitada demais.

Naquela noite de quarta-feira por exemplo, ela se encontrava numa das boates mais badaladas da Central, a Inccubas. Usava uma calça social preta e uma blusa branca e salto alto. Simples e deslumbrante.

Mal chegara e se acomodou no bar. Pediu um Hi-Fi. Nada melhor do que vodka para começar bem uma noite, ela pensou. E pegando o drink na mão, bebeu o primeiro gole enquanto analisava o local.

Logo lhe surgiu a primeira presa. Era alto, cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis. E ela ficou admirada. Ele lhe apareceu do nada e a convidou para dançar. Ótimo dançarino, ela escreveria em seu diário assim que pudesse fazer o balanço da noite. Era assim que ela fazia, divertia-se com eles e depois escrevia tudo em seu diário secreto de perversões.

Ainda não sei seu nome... - disse ele, sorrindo.

Elizabeth.

Hum..._Lizzie._

Odeio que me chamem de Lizzie.

Okay...Elizabeth...

E o seu nome?

Adam.

Naquela noite, Adam foi o primeiro. Depois veio Steve, um loiro um pouco mais baixo do que ela. Depois veio Anna, uma ruivinha com quem Riza deu uns amassos no banheiro. E que estava completamente bêbada. E então veio Catherine, uma morena de olhos verdes, com quem Riza passou a noite.

A loirinha era bem eclética quando se tratava de ter e dar prazer. Se ficasse excitada, transaria com qualquer pessoa, não importando o sexo da mesma.

Catherine começou a beija-la assim que Riza abriu a porta para que pudessem entrar. O apartamento era da morena, mas ela deu as chaves para que Riza o abrisse. Riza preferia que fosse assim nos dias de semana. Ela odiaria ter que colocar alguem pra fora as cinco da manha para que pudesse trabalhar. Ela colocou as mãos na cintura da loira e a puxou de modo possessivo contra seu corpo. E enquanto Riza fechava a porta de novo, a morena tirava-lhe a blusa. Despiram-se a caminho do quarto.

A loira empurrou a outra contra a porta do quarto, colocando as mãos debaixo do sutiã da morena, as lingeries das duas eram as unicas peças que as separavam da nudez absoluta.

Os seios da morena eram menores que os seus, cabiam com perfeição nas mãos de Riza e quando ela arrancou a peça verde-folha e a jogou no chão, ela pode finalmente vê-los. Eram lindos.

E logo estavam completamente nuas.

Na manha seguinte, quando Catherine acordou, Riza já tinha ido embora. Deixara um bilhete na cabeceira.

" Bom dia, Catherine. Desculpe sair sem dizer tchau. Tchau."

E a morena riu.

Naquela manha, quando Riza entrou no quartel, cheia de coisas a resolver, com os cabelos ainda úmidos ela notou que, pela décima vez, só naquele mês, o coronel não havia chegado.

Suspirando mentalmente coisas como: "porque diabos ele não sabe o que significa a palavra horário?" ou mesmo "por que aquele inútil não compra um despertador?" ela começou o seu trabalho resignada.

Roy só chegou duas horas depois e, sonolento, pos-se a trabalhar.

E assim, mais um dia se passava na Cidade Central. Uma quinta-feira de trabalho duro durante o dia, e de alguma diversão à noite.

Naquela noite Riza decidiu que não estenderia a night por muito tempo. Ia só passar em alguma boate e tomar alguma coisa. Quem sabe arranjar alguem para dar uns amassos, e então voltaria para casa e dormiria o resto da noite.

Ela colocou um bonito vestido preto e o salto alto, pegou a bolsa e foi ao Spiegel's e tudo estava correndo bem quando esbarrou em alguem.

Desculpe, eu não a vi...Riza?

Roy!

De todas as pessoas da Cidade Central, ela tinha que esbarrar justamente nele.

Hey, não achei que você gostasse de ir a uma balada no meio da semana – pelo jeito dele, Riza supos que ele já havia bebido o bastante.

E ela ia responder qualquer coisa, quando uma outra loira interrompeu o assunto, jogando-se nos braços de Roy – Hey....você demorou!

Riza, essa é a Talita. Talita, essa é a Riza.

Foi ao observar os olhos arregalados de Talita que Riza finalmente se lembrou: Talita era umas das garotas que ela já havia levado pra cama.

Já nos conhecemos – disse a tenente, bebendo um gole do seu whisky. - Se me dão licença, eu já vou indo. Foi um prazer vê-la novamente, Talita. Roy.

Saiu dali o mais rapido que pode. As vezes ela não entendia bem o que sentia quando isso acontecia. E não era a primeira vez. Havia pelo menos umas quinze garotas que estavam ao mesmo tempo na lista dela e na lista de Roy. E ela sentia ciumes de todas elas.

Mas sempre havia os garotos, e deles, Riza bem sabia, Roy não chegaria perto.

* * *

**N/A :** Hello, folks! Eu sei que estou meio sumida e eu sei que tenho que atualizar as minhas fics. Não me matem por estar aqui postando uma fic nova antes de terminar MBA e continuar Torniquete. Eu juro que farei. Juro.

Por enquanto, contentem-se, aqueles que tiverem coragem de ler essa fic, com isto.

Volto em breve.

Um beijo enorme a todos, deixem reviews.

Lika Nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic:A vida promíscua e sexualmente ativa de Riza Hawkeye.

Gênero: Hentai.

Shipper: Riza Pega Geral.

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo FMA.

Pedido de desculpas: Não me matem por essa fic....é sério.

Avisos: Gente, é putaria pura. Não leiam e mantenham a sua integridade mental.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Nada como vodka pra começar o dia...**

Esse era o primeiro pensamento que passava na cabeça de Riza. Não que ela bebesse pela manha, de fato a frase ficaria melhor sendo: "Nada como vodka pra começar a noite". Mas ela dizia que o dia começava quando saia do serviço....bom, pulando a parte filosófica do assunto....

Era sexta-feira a noite e ela não queria sair de casa. As vezes toda aquela badalação cansava. Okay, ela até estava afim de sair, mas nada de boates cheias. Queria algo mais simples. Mas as amigas que tinha, e que eram poucas, estavam em casa com seus maridos e filhos.

Eram onze da noite quando ela se levantou do sofá e foi tomar uma banho. Se queira fazer algo, teria que sair a procura, porque ficar em casa não levava a nada.

E antes de sair, uma dose da sua fiel escudeira. A vodka.

Um brinde a uma noite de caça! - brindou ela, com ninguem. Bebeu. Saiu.

Neon Ballroom. Esse era o nome da terceira boate mais visitada por Riza. Era o local propício para arranjar uma boa caça. E ela riu do pensamento, achando que as vezes se parecia demais com o Mustang e o resto da trupe do quartel. As vezes se surpreendia pensando igual a um homem. E ria-se disso.

E por falar em homens, ali estava cheio.

O primeiro ela ruivo, alto, magro e com mãos que sabiam aonde pegar.

O segundo era moreno, um pouco mais baixo que o primeiro e tinha um beijo que a deixou sem folego.

Mas o terceiro foi o ultimo daquela noite e não foi grande coisa.

Estava saindo da boate, extremamente decepcionada com a caçada da noite quando esbarrou em alguem que não pensava encontrar tão cedo: Catherine.

- Oi. - disse a morena, rapidamente.

- Oi...ah...

- Deixa eu adivinhar: Não tem a mínima ideia do que dizer agora, não é?

- Adivinhou. - disse a loira com um sorriso.

- De saida?

Riza acenou positivamente- E você?

- Também.

- Esta com fome?

- Pra falar a verdade – disse a morena – poderia comer um boi no momento.

- Se contentaria com um hamburguer? - perguntou a loira – Porque arranjar um boi a essa hora é meio difícil.

E Catherine sorriu.

- Me contento com um hamburguer

Foram ao primeiro pub que encontraram. Todo aquele ar de mistério era delicioso depois de toda a badalação de uma boate.

- Ahn....eu deveria me desculpar pela outra noite...sair sem dizer nada... - começou a loira.

- Ei, nem comece. Se você não percebeu, sou uma mulher crescidinha, e sei que algumas pessoas tem que sair cedo e trabalhar. Alem disso, gostei do seu bilhete.

Um sorriso. E o a morena devolveu. Olhos nos olhos. E os olhos verdes da morena pareciam brincar com ela, sorrindo convidativamente. Cathy prendeu num coque frouxo os cabelos e Riza soube que ela so estava fazendo aquilo para atiçar.

Mãos se encontrando sobre a mesa. Olhos. Bocas. Pele tocando pele.

- Não me provoque – sussurrou Riza.

- Ah, mas é justamente isso que eu estou tentando fazer.

As mãos de Cathy subiram pela coxa da loira, debaixo do seu vestido, fazendo a respiração de Riza se alterar – Abre as pernas. - ela sussurrou no ouvido da outra.

- Não me provoque – repetiu. Ao que a morena não deu atenção, abrindo as pernas da loira com uma delicada brutalidade.

E quando a mão de Cathy chegou ao seu destino, toda vontade de argumentar que a loira ainda possuía desapareceu.

- Quer ir pra minha casa? - um sussurrou no pé do ouvido, enquanto uma mão ainda estava no meio das pernas da loira.

- É sexta-feira....a gente podia....ir...pra minha casa.... - disse Riza, tentando articular as palavras.

- Então vamos.

Então se compuseram e saíram do pub em direção ao carro estacionado na calçada. Riza abriu a porta do carona para a morena, que sorriu em agradecimento, e tomou seu lugar no banco do motorista.

A mão que alisava suavemente a coxa da loira já denotava que dirigir até em casa não seria fácil.

Apertando. Alisando. Apertando de novo. Arranhando.

E alguns suspiros escapavam da boca de Riza.

Apertando.

- Pare com isso – pediu a loira – Ou você vai me fazer bater esse carro.

- Shhhhh. Preste atenção na estrada.

- E como eu vou fazer isso, com você me alisando desse jeito? - perguntou a loira, no exato momento em que a mão de Cathy deslizou para o meio de suas coxas. E, por instinto, ela acabou pisando bruscamente no freio. - Espere...até...a gente...chegar em casa – ela balbuciou, enquanto tentava recuperar o folego.

E Catherine ficou quieta o resto do trajeto até a casa da tenente.

- Não vai entrar? - ela perguntou, com um sorrisinho sacana no rosto, quando a morena parou por um minuto no batente da porta.

Num instante os braços da loira imprensaram Cathy contra a parede, com a respiração ofegante, e o cheiro bem leve do perfume da outra. As mãos da tenente puxaram o ziper da blusa da morena pra baixo, abrindo completamente. Os seis apareceram sob o soutien branco que a morena usava, e enquanto Riza se distraia com eles, Catherine tentava abrir o vestido da loira.

- Droga de ziper! - ela sussurrou, meio gemendo, quando o ziper do vestido da loira emperrou e travou. - Tira essa roupa! - pediu.

Uma semi-gargalhada. Foi toda a resposta que a loira lhe deu. E num movimento só, Cathy empurrou a outra contra a parede, mãos sobre seu quadril. Apertando, apalpando. Amassando, alisando, desejando.

- Não brinque comigo – murmurrou contra os seios ainda cobertos da loira. - Não me provoque. Ou te agarrou com tanta fome, que devoro você todinha.

- Devora.

Sentia como se fosse explodir. Aqueles dedos se moviam tão rápido que ela mal conseguia ficar de pé. De fato, se não tivesse de apoiando ao corpo da outra, já teria caído no chão. As pernas tremiam e ela já não tinha mais controle sobre seu próprio corpo. Nem mesmo sobre sua garganta que continuava a emitir gemidos de prazer.

Os lábios no seu pescoço, as mãos em seus seios, os dedos em seu sexo. E Riza explodiu com um grito rouco.

- Alguem já te disse...que você faz uma carinha ótima quando esta gozando? - perguntou a morena, sorrindo abertamente.

- E isso lá é coisa de se perguntar, Catherine? - respondeu a loira, quando conseguiu encontrar fôlego.

* * *

**_N/A: _**Deixa eu contar, folks, que eu fiquei meio cabreira com esse capitulo, e no mais, ele irira ser mais comprido, mas eu quis posta-lo logo pra Mizinha.

Bom, espero que tenha gente que leia essa bagaça! Amo vocÊs folks, nao me odeiem.

Lika Nightmare, que tem que ir dormir porque amanha tem aula de direção. Fudeu.


End file.
